


Self Indulgent Ticcijack Fluff One Shot

by bluedishsoap



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedishsoap/pseuds/bluedishsoap
Summary: Just some self indulgent ticcijack fluff...





	Self Indulgent Ticcijack Fluff One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It’s rather short, but, hopefully it’s enjoyable nonetheless >:0

It had been several minutes since Jack had taken off his mask, but he could still feel the heat radiate off his face, palms shaking and the right side to his lips curled into a slight grimace. He felt vulnerable, uncomfortable in his own skin, felt like he was exposing the worst parts of him to the other male. They were only having an idle conversation, but that task proved to be nerve wracking without his mask. Well, in all honesty, talking to Toby in any situation proved to be anxiety inducing. The demon’s heart would race, his ears would flush and his breath would go erratic; he’d become such a mess of feelings, it was equally exhilarating as it was exhausting.  
His hands were resting on the couch; Jack had been sitting so he was facing forward, sparing him the pressure of having to look at Toby whilst also burdening himself with the guilt of not doing so. Occasionally Toby would laugh and Jack would turn his head and feel so so soft, his voice melting him into a flustered, gooey mess.  
He peered over at the other male for a moment, vision murky and yet so clear, gaze directed onto Toby’s face, onto the freckles that dotted his skin like stars against the night sky. He let out a quiet hum, watching the brunette’s lashes flutter against his cheeks as he closed his lids, even if closing them so sporadically was a tick caused by his tourette’s- Jack didn’t mind, in fact he was quite captivated as he was, just staring off and losing himself in Toby, watching his scarred lips curl up into a smile with his face flushed a rosy hue. God, he was so in love, so entranced by him, but so absolutely terrified all the same.  
It had been only a few seconds of staring, and thus when Toby met his gaze the demon froze up, breath hitching as the shorter’s male’s hand rested on top of his. The contact was unprecedented, but it made him crumble, a light whine leaving his lips as his face flushed. “Toby,” He gasped out, turning towards him and cupping his face, pressing their foreheads together. The room was spinning, his breaths erratic and fanning over the other’s face, his heart pounding in his ears and his clawed hands shaking. He couldn’t stop himself; if he didn’t say something he would surely fall apart, self destruct, go absolutely ballistic.“Toby,” He repeated, a sense of urgency to his voice, his body going rigid before he pressed closer, letting out a shaky whimper. “I am so incredibly in love with you, I can’t explain it but you make me feel so terribly exhilarated; I can’t get enough of you. I want you to feel the same, but I am so terrified that it’s not the case, that I don’t mean as much to you as you do to me.”  
He paused for a moment, breaths heavy from the intensity of his confession before taking in a large exhale. “I love you, Toby. I love you so much.” He muttered once more, the pad of his finger lightly brushing against the shell of his ear, hand soon tangling itself into his curls. His eyelids were heavy, dropping over his empty sockets as he held the other close, feeling his heart relax as the weight on his shoulders dissipated. Soon enough it’s pounding had returned to a gentle beat, his lips curling up into a light smile, chuckle puffing out of his throat. Toby looked like he was processing his statement, expression almost unreadable, though his lips seemed to curl up slightly, almost matching Jack’s.  
“I’m sorry for being so sudden.” The taller demon murmured, fingers curling into the brown curls of the male in front of him. “I understand if you… want me to leave you alone, or feel uncomfortable, or-“  
“Jack, I… I f-feel the same way,” Toby blurted out suddenly, voice a small exhale, quiet and yet chipper, stutter laced neatly between his words. He then smiled, light giggle leaving his lips as his hands came to rest on the other’s sides; he was enjoying being close to him, enjoying being with him, being near him, taking in his scent with wide eyes and a gentle pink crawling on his cheeks. “Gosh, y-you’re so handsome…” The shorter male muttered, laughing once more. His head tilted, eyelids falling a bit as his lips curved upwards, lips parted to let gentle breaths puff out.  
The praise was enough for Jack to let out a small whine, hands tangling themselves in Toby’s hair as he leaned in, lips brushing together with the shorter male’s. “I love you, I love you…” He murmured, voice a quiet lullaby, fingers against his scalp, pulling his head in closer for another brush of the lips. Soon they were locked together, a light hum leaving the shorter male as their lips moved in sync, Jack’s eyelids fluttering shut.  
The kiss was a little rushed and uncoordinated, neither of them being quite experienced in the art, but that only made the kiss good for both of them, since neither could discern a good kiss from a bad. They pulled away shortly afterwards, Jack’s arms trailing down and resting on his sides. He reeled him in closer, lips meeting his again before trailing down, kissing his chin and jawline, hands tangling into his pretty brown curls. He was melting into the other, becoming so very soft in his touch, losing every bit of self control and resolve as the desire to feel his touch overcame him.  
Toby was filled with the same desire, though his world wasn’t as slow, and he hadn’t quite melted, either, in fact it seemed as if this encountered had only sharpened his focus, keeping him on his toes, full of all sorts of alertness. All his attention was focused on Jack, knees bouncing and hands unable to keep still, tapping against the demon’s jaw as he shifted his lips, letting out small, fragmented whines. He was so alert and full of nervous, affectionate energy, practically buzzing in his embrace. He tugged on his hair, wanting more, feeling revitalized by his touch and hoping to whatever God there was that time would just stop and let them continue on this moment forever. But alas, he needed to pull away to breathe, gasping and whispering out his name, stuttering breaking one syllable out into multiple little fragments.  
“M-My heart c-can’t can’t stop r-racing…” He sputtered out, pulling Jack’s right hand over his chest, smiling nervously. “See? You c-can hear it, can’t you?”  
The demon nodded, pecking the other male on the forehead, in which he whispered out his name. His free hand went to cup his cheek, and soon Toby’s followed, clasping over the hand on his face as the other held Jack’s over his heart, erratic thumping causing both of them to chuckle. They sat in that position for a while, Jack occasionally leaning in and peppering the other male’s face with adoring pecks, the male returning them but for the most part just taking it in, drinking in his looks and trying to imprint the scene to memory. All the chaos in their lives had halted, time itself slowing to allow them to feel and be, so full of love and care for one another, so caught up in the moment that absolutely nothing else mattered.


End file.
